wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows 15 and 15.1
Overview Windows 15 is a very software-compatible version of Windows and the successor to Windows 14 released in 2029. Windows 15's features include a new sleek Edge design, built-in third party theme support, Office 745 and Microsoft Visual Studio 2030 built in, and Windows 95 - Windows 14 app support. The OS is very developer friendly. Builds Windows 15 had a majority of builds, ranging across it's development and it's lifespan. There were many builds for Windows 15. Build 1378 (2029) - Edge updated - Improved Control Panel - Added Visual Studio 2030 Build 1384 (2029) - Third party theme support - Improved Microsoft Edge Build 2149 (2029) - New logo (Multicolored current logo) - Redisigned Start Menu - Bug Fixes Build 2156 (2029) - New logo (Multicolored current logo) - Redisigned Start Menu - Bug Fixes Build 2381 (2030) - New Cortana features - Bug Fixes Build 2394 (2030 - More Cortana features - Bug Fixes Build 2412 (2030) - Automatic Browser Flash support removed due to Flash being deprecated because of HTML7 Build 2468 (2031) - Bug Fixes (nothing intresting, just bug fixes.) Build 3124 (2034) - Windows 14, 13, 12, 11, 10-10.1, 8-8.1, and 7 app support - Bug Fixes Build 3124 (2034) - Windows Classic theme restored (Enterprise Only) - Windows 14, 13, 12, 11, 10-10.1, 8-8.1, and 7 app support - Bug Fixes Build 3846 (2035) - Live Tiles 2.0 Indev added to Start - Windows Vista Service Pack 2 and XP Service Pack 3 app support - Bug Fixes - New, and cleaner, Windows Media Center returns! Build 9816 (Insider Preview Build) (2035) - New logo - Live Tiles 2.0 complete - Bug Fixes - New Settings menu - New Start menu - Windows XP and Vista app support extended to 2000 and ME support - Renamed from Jupiter to Windows 15 - Final build Version 15.0 (Final Product) - Bug Fixes Service Pack 1 (2038) - Bug Fixes - Minor improvements Service Pack 2 (2039) - Bug Fixes - Minor improvements - New Full Screen Start menu for Windows 8 lovers - New pre-installed themes, like Luna, Aero Glass, Metro, and Windows Classic. There is also a Sleek theme. (SLEEK THEME IS PRO ONLY) Version 15.1 (2042) - Bug Fixes - Major improvements - Custom theme creator - Improved apps, like Photos, Media Player, Paint 3D, Windows Store improvements, ect Version 15.0 End of Support (2042) - Windows Media Player 15.0 discontinued - Paint 3D 3D printing service shut down - Windows Store shut down - Windows 15.1 free upgrade released for a week to get users to move over Service Pack 3 (2043) - All apps updated to 16.0 (except Photos, and Media Player, and Theme Creator) - Bug Fixes - MS Paint completely discontinued - Windows 15.1 app support - Last Service Pack for Windows 15.0 All Service Packs End of Support (2046) - Same as 15.0 End of Support Version 15.1 End Of Support (2046) - Same as 15.0 End of Support - Free Windows 16.0 Upgrade for a week Gallery Bsod.png Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft